Blacklight
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: We are Blacklight, the dominant PMC in this chaotic world. Our forces are available to any rapid deployment in the world's hotspots within 24 hours. Blacklight is a defence industry giant that makes it THE elite Private Military Corporation. Blacklight, creating the heroes of tomorrow. We are the way forward.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: I have been wanting to try this out ever since I went back to playing Blacklight Retribution, coupled with Infinite Stratos and of course Naruto, can't make a fanfic without him of course… this is going to be a wild ride. This fic is also a homage to an extremely fun game I used to play and that is MAG, Massive Action Game by Zipper Interactive, may the game Rest In Peace.**

**Note: This fic is an AU**

**Chapter 1: The Battlefield of Tomorrow**

**2025**

Blacklight Industries GmbH, an infamous Private Military Corporation based in Europe that took the world by storm a few years ago, a couple of years after the famous incident where an Infinite Startos exoskeleton known as the White Knight destroyed more than 2 and a half thousand missiles aimed at Japan. This new revolutionary company overpowered the private military sector in technology and weaponry that it had sparked so much controversy. Blacklight has now been known to be extremely ruthless towards terrorist groups and cells, executing any terrorist member with extreme prejudice, they quoted "We are setting an example.", they even did the executions live on television.

But what shocked the world to its core was the introduction of their latest and most advanced battlefield weapon.

The Hardsuit…

It bore flight capabilities that rivalled the Infinite Stratos, modular weapon slots, energy shielding, and mobility, it was an IS without being an IS and therefore it did not violate the Alaska Treaty where no IS will be used in the battlefield.

All Blacklight mercenaries wore standard high-tech gear, state-of-the-art body armor, and the HRV helmets. Hyper Reality Visors that can detect any body heat signature through walls and thick surfaces, to be able to know where your enemy is from far away at a moment's notice, it was the ultimate tool in gaining the battlefield advantage, and to add fuel to the fire Blacklight refuses to disclose the technology to anyone, not even Japan who was the world's leader in technology.

All of their soldiers are from different ways of life, from rich to poor they were taken in and bred to be the deadliest soldiers this world has ever seen. Blacklight had unofficially become its own country, they take care of their own.

Welcome to the battlefield of tomorrow, welcome to Blacklight. Precision in training creates perfection on the battlefield. Based in Munich, Blacklight leads the world in military and security solutions. A global strategic support structure, and state-of-the-art weaponry makes Blacklight the most mobile Private Military Corporation in the world. Our forces are available to any rapid deployment in the world's hotspots within 24 hours. Innovative virtual training techniques and physical conditioning prepare you both mentally and physically for the challenges of today's modern battlefield. We are a defence industry giant that makes Blacklight THE elite Private Military Corporation.

A force for order in a chaotic world.

Blacklight…

Creating the heroes of tomorrow.

**~oOo~**

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

A Blacklight soldier clad in black armor with a triangular helmet with a shark's mouth painted on the front walked with his squad in a war torn town. Wielding an AK-12 assault rifle, Kalashnikov's latest assault rifle, he scanned the current are with his HRV and saw that there was nothing left of their enemy. "All clear here, nothing but dust… they must have turned tail and ran."

"Typical jihadists…" another Blacklight soldier scoffed while keeping is light machine gun close. "Hey Naruto, you got a fiancé attending the IS Academy right?"

"Yep." The first soldier nodded in confirmation, "She's only going to be in her first year, so we won't be getting married until after she turns eighteen. She's a candidate for representing France after all."

"At least you are getting married." The second soldier snorted, "Ryle over here can't even get past his first date, not without getting kicked in the family jewels."

"I resent that!" that of course only made the squad laugh.

"Alright children, quiet down." The squad leader ordered in a German accent, "We're still not out of the woods yet. Hans, do you see anything?"

In front of the squad was the infamous Hardsuit taking point and keeping the foot soldiers safe. "Nein…" the Hardsuit operator replied, "Just like what Naruto said, nothing but dust- hold up, I got something on the radar… two contacts moving at high speed."

"Aircraft?" the second soldier asked ash he activated his HRV.

"Nein, they're both on the ground, and they're headed right for us." Hans then cursed, "Scheisse, it's _them._"

The squad leader then pointed to the many torn up walls, "Everyone, take cover and do not fire unless I give the signal."

All seven soldiers did as they were told and hid behind cover, Naruto was with the Hardsuit, scanning the area as he saw smoke clouds from the distance. "Smoke clouds, a kilometre to the north."

"Your eyes are as sharp as always, Uzumaki."

Naruto Uzumaki was the son to two famous researchers who had a hand in creating the IS and owners of there IS company. Recently he had a fallout with his father Minato Namikaze after being neglected because only a woman could pilot the IS. For the next few years leading up to him being picked up by Blacklight, he lived under the shadow of his older sister, Ayane. While his mother Kushina Uzumaki tried her best to hold the family together, her heart broke the day Naruto left to join the one corporation she wanted him to stay away from, as Blacklight's technology rivalled that to the IS. Having a mix of both Japanese and German descent, he had an exotic look that had many girls unfortunately coming after him. He decided to live with his fiancé who was now the current candidate to represent France as an IS pilotby the name of Charlotte Dunois, the illegitimate daughter of the CEO of Dunois corporation, France's largest IS producer. Needing a partnership, the CEO practically sold her out to the Namikaze family as a means to gain that partnership, seeing as this would boost the Namikaze corporation's stocks exponentially, Minato agreed and offered his only son Naruto.

To anger his father even more, he declared that once he and Charlotte marry, he would adopt his German grandmother's surname Reiger. And much to Naruto's amusement, Minato exploded… the look on his face was priceless.

The relationship between him and Charlotte when they first met was a bit rough, the girl was scared of him, she thought she was like every other suitor she met, greedy and impolite, not to mention she had been under constant abuse for being an 'unwanted daughter'. But much to her surprise he was the nicest boy she had ever met. Eventually she warmed up to him and the more and more she spent time with him, the more she fell in love, and just over a year ago their relationship became official to which he wanted it to be romantic and got her a ring to propose to her.

To his surprise she had no problem with him working for Blacklight, she told him whatever decisions he makes she will respect them, that was a lot more than he expected, much more than what his parents could say, i.e. his father. All she had asked of him was that he takes care of himself, Blacklight has garnered a harsh reputation against those that use ISs, especially Japan. Despite Blacklight's reputation as the world's leading PMC, they are on hot water with the major countries that utilize the IS as even their infantry could take on an IS thanks to their high-tec weaponry. For now he had to keep his status as a Blacklight employee a secret or he could risk ruining Charlotte's enrollment in the IS Academy.

"Phantom Task, what the hell are they doing here?" Hans wondered out loud.

"They do hate us after all." Naruto commented.

"Have they spotted us?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, they look to be a recon group. Nobody move until I give the signal."

The soldiers waited as they watched the two black IS enter the village at high speed and hovered over the area, thanks to the blanketing technology Blacklight uses for their troops, they were hiding in plain sight. "Confirmed, two Phantom Task IS in sight… Cry baby, cry."

"Make your mother sigh." Naruto replied, "Deploying Cry-Babies." He pressed a button on his gauntlet that activated drones that have been previously deployed all over the town before its destruction; they emitted a sonic pulse that targeted an enemy's sensors and communication, essentially jamming them.

"What!?" the IS pilot cried out as she scrambled to get her sensors online, "We're being jam-!"

*squelch*

The IS pilot didn't get to finish what she was saying as her chest was suddenly split wide open by a magnetic tungsten round from Hans' gauss cannon, these rail rounds fly at such a high velocity they literally tear through an IS's shields due to the round's magnetic frequency.

"Klaudia!" the second IS pilot cried out but was soon cut down by the many gunfire she was receiving, she didn't have time to react as the many Blacklight weapons and their specialized rounds tour through her body. Both IS lifelessly dropped to the ground as the second pilot coughed out blood, miraculously surviving the many bullets that went through her body, "You bastards."

"Nothing personal, _fraulein_." The squad leader told the woman, "We couldn't allow you terrorists to keep doing what you were doing."

"We will be avenged." The girl coughed out for the last time before going limp.

"This is a big score for us." The second soldier from earlier spoke up, "Wonder how much we'll get from giving back two stolen IS?"

"A shitload, that's what." Another soldier replied. "Don't these things cost billions?"

"Radio command for pick up, we're done here." The squad leader ordered "We have just proven once more that ISs aren't as superior as people make them to believe."

**~oOo~**

**Japan**

*ring*

A beautiful blonde girl with purple eyes yawned as she reached for the phone on her side table, "_Bonjour_?"

"Hey there beautiful!"

"Naruto!" the girl sat up with a smile on her face, "How was work, where are you right now?"

"Nothing much, just got here."

Her eyes then went wide in surprise, "You're here in Japan?"

"Yup, I've been selected as the Hardsuit pilot coming to IS Academy thanks to my age."

Her face beamed with excitement, "I can't wait, since you're coming there's no use in hiding it anymore."

"But what about you're-"

"Don't worry… I'll be fine, other than probably getting a few frowns from the school faculty, but at least with you there I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"_Oui, _I do." The blonde girl nodded, "_Je t'aime_, Naruto."

"I love you too Charlotte, I'll see you there okay?"

*click*

The girl then squealed and hugged her pillow, all the girls in school will be jealous! "I better get ready, first day of school." She was so excited her legs caught by the bed's blanket she fell on her back, "Ow!"

**~oOo~**

**[Play – Come and get your love by Redbone]**

**BLACKLIGHT**

**~oOo~**

**IS Academy**

In order to appease the public, Blacklight had agreed to send one of their younger pilots into the prestigious IS Academy, seeing as the PMC didn't want any more hot water, they had agreed to send one of their Hardsuits as a demonstration as long as no one else outside the company touches it. As soon as he entered the school's campus, all female eyes were on him… all hungrily looking at him.

Sun-kissed golden hair that shines so bright as the sun touches it, his sky blue eyes that have a gemstone's appearance… and his unique whisker-like birth marks that give him an exotic look like no other.

"Who is that?" one of the girls whispered to another with hearts in their eyes.

"I don't know, but he's so handsome!"

"Oh my, I think he's that Blacklight pilot."

"Oh god, those whisker marks make him so cute!"

A single bead of sweat dropped down his face as he waved back at the girls.

"KYAAA! He waved back!"

_'Oh dear God… Charlotte, where are you!?'_ inside his mind he was a nervous wreck, he had never gotten this kind of attention before, especially from girls with predator-like eyes, ready to strike at any moment. _'Charlotte where are you!?'_

**~oOo~**

"I'm Charlotte Dunois, pleased to meet you all." The young Frenchwoman stood beside her betrothed and did the courtesy bow that Naruto showed her to do.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I will be under your care from now on." He gave the class a proper greeting. "To all those wondering, I am a part of Blacklight, and yes I am the younger brother of Ayane Namikaze." That of course brought a collective gasp as they all knew Ayane Namikaze, a skilled IS pilot on par with the famed Chifuyu Orimura, none of them knew she had a brother.

Unlike the other IS students, he was wearing a different uniform, signifying that not only was he not an IS pilot but also declares his membership to Blacklight with its orange skull logo on his left chest. His eyes then went to a certain male in the classroom, _'So that's Ichika Orimura, seems like an average guy, but still I better keep an eye on him, boss wants me to find out everything about him.'_

That's right, even Blacklight is interested in him.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san?" a girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh-"

"YOU DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!" Charlotte blurted out as she went red, she then grabbed his collar and gave him a passionate kiss, "He's my fiancé, and anyone who tries to flirt with him answers to me!"

"…"

Silence… complete and utter silence as all eyes were on the couple, _'Wuh de tyen ah*, why do I get the feeling that my life just turned into a romantic comedy?'_

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

**NA: I think I may have turned it into a romantic comedy as well… great minds think alike I guess! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So it's a bit of an AU here, Charlotte introduced herself as a girl, and instead of her sent to spy on Ichika, it's Naruto under Blacklight's orders.**

***Wuh de tyen ah – Mandarin for 'Dear God in heaven'. – Firefly reference.**

**Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: A truly magnificent game despite what others believe it to be, Blacklight is the type of science-fact shooter I have come to adore in a shooter. I don't know why but I guess it is because science-fiction has been a huge part of my childhood that I just cannot stray from it, sure I do like some fantasy, especially the Lord of the Rings series and others, but Science-Fiction is something entirely, while you can be the heroic knight in shining armor, I am simply going to vaporize you with a massive plasma cannon or railgun, and probably stomp you with the massive mech.**

**Chapter 2: Sparring Match**

**Room 1027**

Within the dormitory room, sat a certain blonde young man at the young age of 18, quite old for a first year student in the IS Academy but it could not be helped, all students must go through all three years of high school within the Academy if you are going to be training how to pilot an IS. Even though he isn't piloting one but instead he is piloting a Hardsuit, it was still mandatory. The blonde was looking at a computer going through all the files of all International Representative Candidates of the school, minus his fiancé as he already knew her.

Coming out of the shower was Charlotte Dunois with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, snaking her arms around his neck from behind she started nibbling on the skin of his neck hungrily, "What are you looking at?" she asked him while she kept on placing kisses on his neck and jawline.

"Just a few files on the representative candidates," he answered as he relaxed a bit while the Frenchwoman started tracing his rather well-toned chest, "and one Ichika Orimura whom Blacklight is greatly interested in."

"I know he's the only male to be able to Pilot an IS, but don't we already have the Hardsuits to compensate for that, I mean their performance is on par with any 3rd generation IS."

He nodded, "But he holds a fourth-gen IS, and not to mention the company is interested in him as a potential employee."

"I see." She just hugged him from behind, pressing her ample breasts up against his back, "You know France is still probably going to back out from the IS program."

"Yes I know, but you also know that if that does happen Blacklight is probably going to approach your father and make him an offer he won't refuse."

"As long as it fills his pockets, he doesn't care either way." She muttered with a frown marring her pretty face. "By the way, there's another thing you need to know."

"I know what you're going to say." He said while leaning his head onto her shoulder as his breath touched her neck, making her shiver in delight, "My sister is here."

"What are you going to do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said while giving her a loving smile, "We better get dressed, it's almost time for class."

**~oOo~**

Charlotte Dunois was many things, but easy to anger was not one of them. But as of right now she was glaring at the many schoolmates ogling her betrothed, giving him looks as if he was nothing but a peace of well-done steak from a five star restaurant. '_Naruto is mine and mine alone, so you skanks better back off!'_ was the type of look she was giving them. She was fortunate enough that the school granted her as Naruto's roommate thanks to their betrothal status, but it did not let them rest easy as he _is_ a Blacklight soldier piloting a warmachine that rivals the power of an IS.

"So if France does pulls out of the IS program, what will you do?"

"Well, if they do I will still retain ownership of my Custom Rafale Revive." She answered while still glaring at the many girls looking at them, "I can always go to Blacklight for employment, I've always wanted to pilot a Hardsuit. All that is needed to be done is download my IS's combat data into a Hardsuit like yours and there you have it."

"Always thinking ahead." Naruto said with a chuckle while wrapping an arm around her waist that made many of the girls they walked by to go into jealous fits.

It just wasn't fair.

Charlotte gave out a victorious smirk while leaning her head onto his arm, Naruto was hers, and she would be damned if someone else tried to take him away from her.

Both of them had to mature quite rapidly because of their lives, Charlotte with the constant abuse she received from her 'family' because she was the 'unwanted daughter', and Naruto as he had to constantly live under shadow of his older sister. Not once had his parents told him they were proud of him.

"Good job Ayane!"

"I knew you could do it, Ayane!"

"I'm so proud of you, Ayane!"

Those words would echo in his mind day in and day out, with only Charlotte to comfort him. While Kushina did love her son, she still paid more attention to Ayane as she was the only one of the two children who could pilot an IS. Just that alone caused the estrangement between him and his family, Ayane had been trying to contact him for the past two years but all she got were brief conversations, nothing more.

Reconnecting with a brother that wanted nothing to do with the family is not an easy thing to do, especially if he plans on renouncing the family name on the day of his wedding.

As soon as the couple entered the classroom, they were welcomed by the constant chatter of the girls.

"Did you hear? The winner of the tournament gets to date Orimura-kun!"

"Oh here we go." Charlotte muttered, "At least they're not after you."

"I would never betray you, my heart." Naruto told her.

The Frenchwoman rolled her eyes, "It's not you I'm worried about."

"Hush…" he shushed him with a kiss that got many of the girls to scream with flushed faces.

"KYAAAAA!"

"They'll give up soon enough."

"I know we're getting married in a year and a half, but shouldn't we start planning our honeymoon trip?" that question from the blonde girl alone sparked the many interests of the girls in the classroom, minus Ichika and his three female friends who are currently with him.

"As long as it's not Hawaii, that place is way too overrated."

"Well we don't have to… we can go to the Caribbean." Charlotte suggested as she pulled out a number of vacation brochures. "Or maybe Viking River Cruises…" then her eyes brightened, "how about the Philippines! I've always wanted to go to the Philippines, I hear their tourist spots are amazing!"

"If that's what you want then we'll go there." the blonde male simply said with a smile that melted every young maiden's hearts.

"It's not fair…" one of the girls moaned in disappointment.

"She's marrying the hottest guy ever."

"I'm so going to win the tournament so I can date Orimura-kun!"

"No I am!"

"These girls are hopeless." Charlotte grumbled as she hugged Naruto's arm tightly, establishing her claim over him much to the many girls' dismay.

"Just let them be, class is about to start anyway."

After homeroom, Ichika's older sister who happened to the homeroom's teacher informed them to suit up as they were going outside for demonstrations. It was a small glance but Naruto could see the cold gaze Chifuyu was giving him.

**~oOo~**

The HS-57B Ictus, Blacklight's latest and most advanced Hardsuit to date that is on par to late third generation IS models. It bore a gray and black look with a shark mouth painted on its head. But what unnerved Chifuyu the most was the kill marks on its left shoulder, the kill marks had numerous armored kills, but what was unnerving was the six IS kills on it. The thick armor plating on it along with the massive thrusters on its back gave it maneuverability that would definitely give a fourth generation IS a run for its money.

Those massive guns it's equipped with definitely helped with the intimidation, and seated atop its left shoulder was none other than Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki donning his Blacklight body armor with the latest in technologies by Dataluxe and Guardian, both which are subsidiaries of Blacklight.

The Dataluxe Slant-X2 helmet had a triangular angle for its head to fit the four 'seeing eyes' on its side like a reptile, giving it an almost predatory look. He was then wearing upper body armor also manufactured by Dataluxe, the X2 tactical that matched the helmet with its modern look combined with its most advanced armor plating crafted with nano-technology that has a self-repair mode.

It did not help that he practically came armed, stowed in that Hardsuit of his was the latest assault rifle designed by Kalashnikov, the AK-470, a complete revival of its original but with improved performance.

One thing for sure, Blacklight does not play around, and the older of the Orimura siblings could tell that this young man has already had a taste of battle.

And it unsettled her that he's the younger brother of one of her closest friends, not to mention he's engaged to that Dunois girl. This will definitely get a lot of political backlash.

Lingyin Huang nicknamed Rin and Cecilia Alcott were then instructed by Chifuyu to go up against an opponent of higher calibre.

"Watch out!" from the sky a certain green haired teacher came crashing down from the air, and right towards the younger Orimura sibling. "Uhm… Orimura-Kun." Instructor Maya Yamada spoke up to the only male IS user in the world, "You see, if this keeps up, Orimura-sensei might become my sister-in-law, and that's actually very tempting in a way…"

"I'm sorry!" Ichika jumped and immediately let go of the rather large bust of his young teacher, then two beams of lights suddenly flew by him from none other than Cecilia Alcott.

"That's too bad… I missed." The blonde Englishwoman said with an evil laugh.

"Ichika." Rin growled out as she combined both her blades and flew them right at the boy, but only to be saved by the green haired teacher.

"Orimura-kun, are you unhurt?"

"Y-Yes." The boy nodded, "Thank you very much."

"Impressive." Naruto whistled at the precision shots the teacher made in such quick successions. "Were it not for the fact she is an IS instructor, she would make a fine addition to Blacklight." He then felt a nudge as his fiancé elbowed him, "What? I was just complimenting her."

"Can you not talk about work please?"

"Oh…" he gave Charlotte a sheepish smile, "sorry."

"Dunois!" Chifuyu called out to the blonde Frenchwoman as the duel between Maya and Cecilia and Rin started, "Make a commentary of the IS Yamada-sensei is using."

"Oh, sure… Yamada-sensei's IS is a Rafale Revive from the Dunois Company, my family's company. It's a machine developed at the end of the Second Generation, but its specs rival that of the early Third Generation machines." She explained as they watched the battle play out with Maya easily dodging the wild and erratic shots from Rin's concussion cannons and Cecilia's shield bits.

"In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it went on-sale the last, but has the third largest user-base in the world. By changing the equipment, it can be configured for all types, including physical combat, sniper role and defense." While she continued, Cecilia dodged Maya's sniper shots, causing her to unexpectedly crash into Rin, giving Maya ample time to deploy her grenade launcher and fire a single shot at them, making them crash into the ground in defeat and create a small crater.

"How could I…" Cecilia muttered but not before Rin interrupting her.

"All your evasive movements were predicted by her so much, it's silly!"

"Hey, you too!" the English candidate retorted, "Look what happens when you shoot your weapons without consideration!"

"_Wuh de tyen ah_…" Naruto muttered as he shook his head, "Their teamwork is non-existent."

"You should understand the ability of the teachers now." Chifuyu walked in while Maya landed, "From now on show some respect. Next we will be doing group practice. Personal Machine Holders will act as leaders. Split up now!"

"I'll follow your lead." Naruto whispered to his lover, but not before chuckling at the situation Ichika was in with all the girls fawning over him.

"Orimura-kun, let's work hard together!"

"Teach me about the parts I'm not sure about!"

Hopping into his Ictus, the blonde powered up his Hardsuit, getting many attentions from the students and the two teachers. It was as large as an IS but it had a foreboding aura due to the weaponry installed into it. Naruto raised his right arm and out came a large heat blade with its edges glowing white hot. "Yamada-sensei, can I have the honor of sparring with you?"

"E-Eh?" the green haired teacher who was still in her IS stammered, earning a giggle from Charlotte, "Y-You want to spar?"

"If it's alright with you of course."

"O-Of c-course!" the teacher nodded, she then lifted off into the air followed by the shark-faced Hardsuit, she gulped at the intimidating look and clutched her rifle, "A-Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded.

"Go!"

Maya was the one to fire first with her rifle as the Hardsuit swerved to its right to dodge the attack. Using its 20mm chaingun mounted on its right shoulder, the weapon aimed for its target and fired a few bursts with the first shot deflected by the Rafale Revive's shield.

Naruto then raised his left arm and fired his arm mounted machine guns at the instructor, the torrent of hot lead ran out as the woman flew circles to dodge the incoming fire. _'He's good!'_ Maya mentally praised the skill of the Hardsuit pilot, _'Cecilia and Rin are nothing compared to him, he's already had combat experience.'_ She then materialized her grenade launcher and fired off a few shots.

"Woah." Ichika managed to breath out as he watched the ongoing battle.

Charlotte of course was swelling with pride, that was her Naruto out there of course. Technically he could work as an instructor thanks to the training he had received, he is just here for diplomatic reasons, nothing more.

Chifuyu had already expected Naruto to be this skilled, she already knew how well trained Blacklight soldiers can be. Not to mention he is Ayane's younger brother.

Dodging the first grenade volley and deflecting the other, he raised his shiled to take the brunt of the explosion, using the smoke as cover as he deployed his heat blade. Maya did the same and deployed her shield piercer, both metals clashing as she could feel the heat radiating from the blade, _'Hot, hot, hot! Oh my God that's hot!'_ she gritted her teeth as she struggled, sparks were already flying off as both blades grinded with each other, but as it is the heat blade was slowly slicing Maya's shield piercer.

Using her feet she kicked the Hardsuit away, she tried to regain her composure but was caught off guard as Naruto performed a lariat, the Hardsuit's entire heavy right arm slammed onto her chest, causing her to plummet to the earth but thanks to the shields she was virtually unharmed, although she was a bit winded.

"Sensie, are you okay?" Naruto landed onto the ground and helped the instructor up.

"I-I'm alright." The green haired teacher, "That was a surprise, you're really good."

"Thanks…" as Naruto got out of his machine, he was surrounded by the many girls under Charlotte in the group session.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good!"

"Teach us!"

"Let's work hard together!"

Naruto waved them off and immediately grabbed Charlotte in a passionate kiss, getting moants and groans of disappointments from the other girls.

"You held back." Charlotte said after they broke the kiss.

"Can't afford to show them my entire hand."

"She's watching." The Frenchwoman pointed her eyes to the school building where a familiar red haired woman in her early twenties stood by the window.

"Let her."

**~oOo~**

Ayane Namikaze, eldest child and heir to the Namikaze company stood there wide eyed at the skills her younger brother displayed out there. He had easily defeated an instructor and knew that he was still holding back.

"Naru-chan." She said with a sad look as she walked away, she took her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number, "Hello, kaa-chan? It's me…"

"…"

"He's back." she said, and at that moment she heard glass shatter from the other side of the phone.

"!"

**NA: Would this count as a cliffhanger, if so… let me know… he that rhymed!**

**If there is one thing the Hardsuit does not have the IS has, is that it cannot magically turn into a bracelet, necklace, or earing. If it did it could be reclassified as one and Blacklight could not risk that. The company itself is already in an extremely gray area of the legal aspect, and a lot of people want to bring them down for creating such powerful machines that is not under the Alaska Treaty.**

**LARIAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Charlotte Dunois, by far the best girl in Infinite Stratos, I don't care what you guys say, she is the ultimate WAIFU!**

**Big shoutout to HolyKnight5 for giving me awesome ideas!**

**Chapter 3: All objections are dismissed**

Houki Shinonono, only sister to the 'SUPER' genius creator of the Infinite Stratos Tabane Shinonono twitched her eyes in annoyance and probably frustration as two other girls flanked her with her crush and love interest looking at them with a neutral look… no scratch that he was bloody dense!

_'I have made obvious advances, and he still can't take a hint! No, no, no, no, no, no, calm down Houki, just calm down. It just means you still have a chance since he hasn't taken notice of the others' advances. That's right, I still have a chance!'_

And then there was that certain couple across their group who were happily feeding each other with food of different varieties… feeding each other. Those two were so lovey-dovey it made her jealous, not the fact that Charlotte Dunois of the Dunois Corporation of France was engaged to THE hottest guy in school, no, that was not the problem. It was their constant public displays of affection that unnerved her, yes, that was it. She was jealous that Ichika and her COULDN'T do that, BECAUSE, that damned loveable idiot named Ichika Orimura, CAN'T TAKE A DAMN HINT.

"Have you tried the beef?" Charlotte asked her lover as she took a bite of the beef only to be suddenly kissed by him.

"Yep, and it's delicious."

_'Why can't we do that!?'_ Houki mentally wailed while looking at her other rivals Cecilia and Rin who were also having the same eye twitches while looking at the two blondes across the school roof. _'I probably should have been more forward. Wait is she sitting on his lap while eating!?'_

There she was, Charlotte Dunois sitting on her lover's lap while feeding him slices of sweet and sour pork they ordered this morning. Houki could swear she saw hearts flying out of the two… _'DAMMIT!'_

Behind them were a group of girls from the same class comically crying as they watched the blonde couple feed each other… the one extremely hot guy comes to attend their school, and he was already taken.

Of life, thou art a heartless bitch.

**~oOo~**

*SLAP*

"I refuse to acknowledge you as her brother!" a silver haired girl with an eyepatch on her left eye slapped the only male able to operate an IS, gaining raised eyebrows from the blonde couple and looks of rage from Houki and Cecilia.

Much like Naruto's uniform, this girl from Germany was wearing the same type of uniform the blonde Blacklight soldier is wearing. Signifying that she too is also a member of Blacklight, and a Hardsuit pilot that also has training to use an IS.

Basically put, she is Blacklight's ONLY IS user, built with basic IS technology, meaning no Blacklight technology was used in the construction of her IS.

"Laura…" Naruto stood up and looked at the white haired girl, "stand down."

"But-" the girl tried to argue but immediately backed away after crumbling under the stern glare of the older blonde, even the others were shivering in fear at his gaze. "_Jawhol_, big brother."

"Big brother?"

"Are they related?"

"They don't look like each other, they could be adopted, I mean they are both from Germany."

"That's enough!" Chifuyu ordered and looked at the girl named Laura, "Bodewig, take a seat beside your colleague."

"_Jawhol,_ mentor."

**~oOo~**

"What was that about earlier?" Naruto asked with the same stern look from earlier as Charlotte sat behind him while Laura stood in front of her adoptive older brother. At age 15 she had become a prodigy in operating both the IS and HS. During her time in the German military a year ago, she was trained by none other than Chifuyu Orimura, whom she had greatly admired. "Our goal is to scout him, not hit him."

"But he-!"

"If this is about Chifuyu-sensei forfeiting her match during the Mondo Grosso ten years ago to save her brother when he was kidnapped, drop it." He told her with his face dropping into a frown, "She did something even I would do on a whim, no one forsakes family, your comrades are family as well… do not forget that."

She nodded and looked down but then felt the touch of his hand on her head, she looked up to see the blonde whisker faced young man smiling at her.

"It's good to see you here, I've missed you."

The fifteen year old German representative candidate then engulfed him into a tight hug. Her smile was the only answer she would give him, were it not for him she probably would have become much more emotionless, and probably would have become ignorant to the simplest things in life. He took her in and gave her a home with his grandmother when he moved to Germany four years ago. He even supported her when she wanted to pilot an IS pilot and thanks to his grandmother, she was able to. The product of an old super-soldier program, he was the one who saved her from all that loneliness. And a few months ago she was given the go ahead to become Germany's representative candidate as Blacklight's newest employee.

"I've also brought my HS as ordered."

"Good." The blonde ruffled the hair of his younger sister in all but blood.

"Why don't we all get some dinner?" Charlotte clasped her hands to get her attention as he asked them, "I'm sure Laura is hungry."

"I am." The silver haired girl nodded.

**~oOo~**

Many of the girls were now glaring at the silver haired girl as she sat down beside Charlotte while Naruto sat across them. "They're all looking at me."

"Maybe it's because you slapped the only single male in this school." Naruto teased, making the youngest of the trio to flush in embarrassment, "I want you to apologize to him tomorrow, what you did earlier was uncalled for."

"I will."

"Good, now let's eat."

**~oOo~**

It was the day of the tournament, and to everyone's surprise Chifuyu had changed it into team battles. Probably because she caught wind of the girls agreeing to whoever wins gets to date her younger brother… guess there is a protective side to that strict looking teacher.

Out in the field, Laura had been assigned to be Ichika's partner for the tournament. With her was her personal IS, the Schwarzer Regen, or Black Rain. This IS was configured to be a heavy type with a massive rail gun mounted on her right shoulder, equipped with it was her AIC or the Active Inertia Canceler, a device that projects a field that stops any oncoming solid mass towards her.

The rail gun in question was an advanced weapon used mainly on Hardsuit but for this exception it was installed onto her IS, seeing as it was technically Hardsuit technology, it was not subject to the Alaska Treaty where all countries and organizations are required to share all technologies pertaining to the IS. With her were standard heat blades courtesy of Blacklight as well. Despite her being a skilled IS pilot, many IS officials from the UN were not happy that the PMC was sponsoring her.

"Orimura… I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday, it was uncalled for."

"Huh?" the boy tilted his head before giving him a warm smile, "Oh that, it's alright! No real harm done! Uzumaki-san explained it to me this morning, and I completely understand. By the way, could you tell him I said thank you for helping me with my training?"

"O-Of course." The girl flushed for a second before nodding as they turned to their opponents, Cecilia Alcott and Houki Shinonono.

"All participants read? BEGIN!"

Like that, Ichika charged head on towards his opponents hell bent on beating his team, their loves lives after all were are at stake here. Laura with her rail gun ready, opened fire at the blue British IS which was also specialized at long range while Houki in a basic Uchigane brandished her katana and clashed swords with her childhood friend and crush.

**~oOo~**

"Good… very good." Naruto nodded at the view screen as he was invited into the control room with his teachers Maya and Chifuyu, "You know I'm surprised you invited me here."

"I figured you don't pose any real threat anyway, I know you're just scouting my brother."

"Well that's a given, but I'm also here for diplomatic reasons."

"Just one question, how do you know my student Laura?"

"I adopted her as my sister four years ago when I moved to Germany to live with my grandmother."

"Ah yes." The black haired woman nodded and remembered who his grandmother is, "Marlene U. Reiger, CEO of Reiger Consortium and mother to Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."

"My mother is a bit of a touchy subject, sensei." Naruto said with his head turned away, "I'm not exactly comfortable talking about that aspect of my… family."

"And what of your sister, Ayane?" she asked him without looking away from the view screen where the match was playing out.

"I don't know yet, while I don't hate her… I sort of do at the same time, it's because of her I was viewed as nothing but a failure in the eyes of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

"She loves you, you know… you're her only brother."

He just kept on looking at the match, with his face now showing no emotion. "I do know that, but I didn't exactly leave on good terms. I just left a note and left without personally saying goodbye, I just couldn't stand living with the clan, not while they glorified Ayane and ridiculed me, saying that 'why couldn't I have been born a girl instead?'."

"I do not hate women," he clarified, "I just hate the societal norm we live in today."

"Thus you joined Blacklight, the PMC the Japanese government along with its noble houses hate with a fiery burning passion."

"And yet we're the ones who promote equality" he scoffed, "our Hardsuits can be used by both men AND women." He paused before looking at the scared look of the other teacher, Maya. "We should just keep watching the match, I don't want to start something we both know we don't want to finish."

"Agreed."

In the background a certain red haired young woman in her early twenties cried as she walked away from the scene, as the pain in her heart was too much to finish.

**~oOo~**

Back at the arena, Houki had finally been downed as her IS became unresponsive after her shield energy had been depleted by one of Laura's .80 calibre shell fired from her rail gun. With only one opponent left, both the swordsman and the artillery specialist prepared to attack.

With Cecilia only specialized in long range attacks, she was no match against the duo. Within seconds her shield bits were destroyed and was left immobile with her shield energy depleted. It was also clear that Laura was the superior pilot with skills far surpassing the others.

"Thanks for the help Laura!" Ichika suddenly gave the fifteen year old girl a hug that made her face flush exponentially.

_'Could this be… could this be what I think it is?'_ the silver haired girl thought to herself as he felt the warmth of her male partner.

And then the prize for winning the tournament…

**~oOo~**

"You can't be serious!" Naruto exclaimed, "Unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable!"

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san." Chifuyu reassured him and smirked at the expression the blonde was giving. "Ichika is too stupid to do something indecent."

"That's not the point!"

**~oOo~**

**School bath**

"Wait, what are you doing here Laura!?" Ichika sat up straight and immediately turned around as to not see the naked body of the silver-haired girl.

"W-We're both teammates… so it's okay right?"

"That's not how it works!"

"W-Well there's no point now, we're both in here anyway…" Both occupants of the bath who were currently sporting huge blushes sat there in the massive tub back-to-back, "I'm really sorry for hitting you the other day."

"I told you… it's alright, your brother already explained to me why you did it." He replied, "I never expected someone like you to have such admiration for Chifuyu-nee."

"That's because she's amazing!" she exclaimed. "And she taught me everything there is to know about IS."

"She is." He nodded and chuckled, "You were really great today, and you're really good with an IS."

"R-Really?"

"Mhmm." He nodded, "I can't wait to see you in an HS next."

_'What's this I'm feeling?'_ she mentally asked herself as her hand went to her stomach, _'I'm getting this funny feeling… could this be what Clarissa told me about whenever she read her manga? Could this be…?'_

**~oOo~**

**Next day**

"Did you hear? Bodewig-san got into the public bath with Orimura-kun! I hear they had an intimate moment together!"

"Eh!?" the many girls in the class exclaimed with shocks in their voices, Houki and Cecilia were none too happy about that.

And Naruto…

He was about to tear his hair out while Charlotte tried to calm him down.

"ICHIKA!" Rin in her full IS the ShenLong came through the wall and fired a round from one of her shoulder mounted cannons.

"Wait!" the black haired boy raised his arms, "This is just a misunderstanding. I'll really die if that hits me!"

But nothing happened…

"I'm not dead?" Ichika opened his eyes to see Laura blocking the shot with her AIC as she too fully deployed her IS, "You really saved me there, Laura! "Thank yo-"

*CHU*

Naruto's jaw dropped as he could not believe what was happening… his precious little sister… being kissed by this… **FIEND**! His eyes nearly bugged out as he swore he saw Laura inserting her tongue into Ichika's mouth.

"Y-You are going to be my wife!" she declared before the entire class, "It has been decided! All objections are dismissed!"

"**Orimura**…" Naruto's voice sounded demonic as he glared at the boy with such killing intent, it even made Chifuyu shiver a bit. Not even Ayane or Kushina could display such level of killing intent. "**You're a dead man!**"

Charlotte sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she had forgotten how overprotective he can be when it came to Laura.

Ichika stood there, looking at Laura and then at Naruto, and then back again, "HUH!?"

Oh life… thou art a heartless bitch.

**NA: And there you have it! Ichika is now officially on Naruto's to kill list. So yes, Laura is a bit different here because of Naruto, but is still the same cute girl we all know and love… who also likes bunnies.**

**I know Ichika is still a dense idiot, but in this I am now rooting for Laura… she's just so adorable at times.**

**And now, an after credits scene!**

**_Flashback_**

**_A few months ago_**

_"So I'm going there huh?" Naruto sat before the CEO of Blacklight Industries GmbH, the world's largest, "Well at least Charlotte is going to be there with me."_

_"You are," The CEO simply smiled at the young man before her, she long pale red hair and violet eyes that reminded the blonde man of his mother, but she was far different compared to Kushina. "I want you to scout Ichika Orimura, see if he can be a potential employee. It would be nice to have the only male to be able to pilot an IS with us."_

_"So essentially I'm also I'm going there for diplomatic reasons as well?"_

_"And to finish your education," she added, "you practically dropped out of high school when you left japan, you know?"_

_"I know." The blonde sighed while he pinched the bridge of his nose, "But I can't deny that I practically have the best job in the world in my opinion, so I didn't see the point of-"_

_"I want you to finish high school at least, Naruto."_

_"Yes ma'am." He then stood up and walked towards the door, he was about to reach for the door when he heard the woman's voice again._

_"And don't worry, Laura will also be there." She told him, "She is a representative candidate after all."_

_"Thank you…"_

_His eyes went to the woman once more, and on her table was a sign that held her name… _

_Marlene U. Reiger._

_"Grandmother."_

**_End Flashback_**

**NA: Oh snap… I think you all know what the U in her name stands for.**

**Thank you HolyKnight5 for creating the name for Naruto's grandmother.**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: I have decided to add some Armored Cores into the Hardsuit assembly line, because they are actually extremely plausible in a high-tech like Infinite Stratos.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion at the Beach**

**Munich, Germany**

With the beach trip well soon on the way, the adoptive family comprising of Naruto, Charlotte, and Laura returned to Germany to meet with the creator of the Hardsuit and founder of Rayleonard, the primary manufacturer for all Hardsuits, Lloyd Asplund. The man himself was around the age of the self-proclaimed 'SUPER' genius Tabane Shinonono.

"So this is mine?" Naruto looked at the dark machine that was slightly larger than an IS, but was still big enough to fit a single person in it. He had just finished test flying it, and it worked like a dream.

"Yes it is." Lloyd replied with a proud smile at the work he had accomplished, "Similar to what Laura has, this one has been tuned to your exact specifications, so it took a bit longer to complete. This here is the Aaliyah-N, in which the letter N stands for your first name. Another unique thing to this it has a mode change, it can transform into an aircraft as you saw earlier during your test flight, legs fold but does not obstruct your own legs as the casing attached the Aaliyah-N's legs and arms will separate as to not harm you."

The blonde just looked at the bluish-black HS, it's exhaust ports on the chest had gold-colored trims on it and on the back were foldable wings to give it improved flight capabilities. To its side on a rack were two machine guns and the rest of the weapons which were attached to the back wings were missile launchers. The machine itself gave out an intimidating aura, this was the future of Blacklight, and Naruto and Laura will be spearheading it. "You've outdone yourself, Lloyd."

"I would like to think so." The white haired man chuckled, "The machine will be delivered to the academy beach with you when you return to Japan, it can be folded for easy transportation."

"Have it packed as soon as possible, we will be heading back shortly."

"Understood."

At the otherside of the hangar Laura was leading the maintenance crew for her HS, the fifteen year old girl with the eyepatch was satisfied with her machine. An Aaliyah like her brother's but different in specs and armaments, unlike her older brother's machine which was designed for speed, hers was on the artillery side, armed with a large rail gun on the right shoulder with two machine guns similar to the Aaliyah-N. This Aaliyah was the Aaliyah-L, for Laura.

She spotted her older brother approaching her and just waved at him, "Big brother, how do you like your new machine?"

"She flies like a dream, better than my old one."

"Now we both have Aaliyahs."

"That we do." He nodded and looked at his younger sister's HS.

"I got word that Kushina and Ayane Namikaze are coming to the school beach trip."

The blonde simply stared blankly at the Aaliyah-L with an emotionless look, "It was bound to happen sooner or later, I know Ayane was at school as part of its faculty, we were just simply avoiding each other. With these new machines, we will show them what we are truly capable of."

"Yes." She nodded with a vicious grin.

"Pack your things once you're done, we're returning to Japan tonight."

"_Jawohl!_"

"I still do not approve of Ichika."

Her face went completely red in embarrassment and started hitting his chest, "Big brother!"

**~oOo~**

"Oh Naruto, good you're still here!" Lloyd approached the blonde who was already carrying his bags, "I forgot to tell that your machine has one more feature that you have yet to use."

The blonde raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Yes." the white haired man nodded, "You see…"

**~oOo~**

**1 day later**

**IS Academy**

Charlotte was happily humming a tune after a long twelve hour flight from Germany back to Japan. Much to Naruto's dismay, she was the one who had encouraged Laura to go for kissing Ichika and declaring him to be her… wife, staking her claim.

"You seem to be awfully happy today."

"Well I did submit my resume to Blacklight, I have no doubt with Lady Marlene's endorsement I will be approved. Plus it would give my father a wonderful headache."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can't wait to get married, and as agreed you will plan the whole thing, I know how much you want your dream wedding to come true."

"And that's why I love you." she leaned up and pecked him on the lips, she then looked at the giant containers with the orange skull logo of Blacklight imprinted on each side, "I'm guessing these are your new machines?"

"Mhmm." He nodded in confirmation, "They'll be showcased at the trip later, so I want it to be a surprise."

"I wonder if I will get my own later on?"

"I'm sure you will, you are an IS pilot after all." He said reassuringly, "But you will have to go through a training course first."

"I know, I know." She then saw her love glaring the young black haired man as the other students were about to board the bus, surrounding him were Laura, Rin, Houki and Cecilia. "Oh come on now, they're just all vying for his affection, no matter how stupidly dense he is."

"That's the one thing that frustrates me." He grumbled, "The fact that he is too ignorant of the obvious displays of affection that he is given is what angers me, it just proves that he is not worthy of Laura's love."

"Oh hush now." She chided, "Just let them be, he will notice sooner or later."

"I highly doubt that."

She then giggled, "By the way, Laura was so bold a while ago, waking him up while clinging to him naked."

"Huh?"

Ichika felt a dark aura approaching him as he saw a certain blonde haired, whisker-faced young man stomping towards him with a gun in hand.

"You dare defile my sister!?"

"W-Wait, this is all a misunderstanding!" Ichika fell to the ground trying to explain to him what happened.

"**ORIMURA!**"

Laura then tried to stop the extremely angry blonde, "Big brother! NO!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ichika could only scream in fear as he was now screaming in fear, not want to be killed by an overprotective brother with a massive hand cannon trained at him.

**~oOo~**

Wearing orange swimming trunks, Naruto walked to the beach with his fiancé hugging his arm with a matching orange bikini with black trimmings and stripes. All the girls looked at the blonde Frenchwoman with envy as they gazed upon the well-toned abs and chest of the blonde German. Strangely enough there was a figure wrapped in white like a mummy with a familiar black eye patch on its left eye.

"Laura?" Ichika recognized the eyepatch and the silver-coloured pigtails on its head, "Is that you?"

"Oh come on now, Laura." Charlotte tried to encourage the increasingly shy girl, "Don't you want to show Ichika your new swimsuit?"

"N-No!" the mummy shook her head, "I still need to the 'preparing my heart part'."

By now Naruto's left eye was twitching as he heard his sister's words, his sister was growing up WAY too fast! That is not something he wanted her to do, he wanted her to enjoy her teenage years, something he never really got to do because of… family problems. "Charlotte!" he hissed, "Don't encourage her!"

"Oh come on now." The female blonde giggled at the face her fiancé was making, "It's not bad at all, after all this was the age I fell in love with you remember?"

"But-"

She gave him a stern look, "No buts, now leave them be." She then turned to her future sister-in-law, "Come on now, if you don't show him you will have to stay here while watching the other girls play with him. I wonder if that's okay."

"!"

There was no winning this. He nearly had a heart attack when he finally saw the swimsuit Laura was wearing, it was two piece bikini of black color with a darker shade on the frills, that was actually very cute on her, and yet it was… he then saw his love glare at him, shutting up now.

"You can laugh at me now." Laura quietly said.

"There's nothing funny about her, right Ichika?" Charlotte asked the dark haired young man.

"No, it really looks cute on you." Ichika told her with a smile that made her heart race.

"O-Oh r-right, I-I'm c-cute…" The girl's face went beet red at the comment and twiddled her fingers, "No other guy besides my brother has ever called me cute."

"Orimura-kun!" the other girls from the same class called out to Ichika, "Let's play some volleyball already!"

Surprisingly only Houki wasn't present, figures she was the shy top when it comes to swimsuits. Naruto actually chuckled when he saw Laura get hit by the volleyball, still flustered by the fact Ichika called her cute.

"Are you alright, Laura?" Charlotte went to check on her.

"C-Cute… he c-called me c-cute… I…"

The Frenchwoman sweat dropped, "You're still flustered about that?"

"Laura, are you okay?" Ichika went up to her, only for the German to blush immensely and run straight for the water screaming in embarrassment. "Uh… should we go after her?"

"No, just let her be." The blonde girl then turned to Naruto, "Come on and play with us, we're down one player."

"Coming." He nodded and went to the court, but not without the other girls looking at him with blushes on their faces. By now Charlotte had a smug look on her face, Naruto was all hers and none of the girls in school can do anything about it, no other girl can do anything about it.

Naruto was hers, and hers alone.

Even when Maya and Chifuyu entered the scene with their own swimsuits, Naruto still told her she was perfect, and that alone was enough for her.

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

The ones with personal IS along with the members of Blacklight were gathered in a secluded beach. "Now that everyone with personal machines are here, we can get started."

"Wait…" Rin raised her hand, "Houki-san is the only one here among us without an IS."

"Well…" Houki tried to explain but Chifuyu beat her to it.

"I will explain that… you see…"

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh God… no." Naruto bemoaned as he recognized that voice anywhere, especially this was the woman whom Lloyd kept on having ridiculous arguments with, and those arguments were so stupidly childish it got so annoying.

"CHI-CHAAAAAAN" at frame by frame, a woman of dark pink hair came crashing down from the cliff at breakneck speed, only to be stopped by Chifuyu with her hand, "I've you so much Chi-chan! Why don't you give me a hug, declaring our love…?"

"Shut up, Tabane."

"Ne, ne… Chi-chan, what are those containers behind you?"

"Those would be ours." Naruto declared, flanking him was Laura who were both donning Blacklight uniforms as opposed to an IS outfit that resembled a one-piece swimsuit. "Lieutenant-Commander Naruto Uzumaki and Lieutenant Laura Bodewig of Blacklight PMC.

"Oh!" Tabane had stars in his eyes as she recognized the two, "Both of you are from L-kun's company!"

"Y-Yes…" he completely forgot that was Tabane's pet name for Lloyd Asplund.

"Houki-chan, hello!"

Houki who was hiding under a rock peeked out to meet the childish face of her older sister, "Hi."

"How many years has it been, Houki-chan?" the 'SUPER' genius that is Tabane Shinonono asked her, "By the way you grew up! Even your boobs got a huge-"

*SMASH*

From out of nowhere a boken in the hands of Houki slammed into the face of Tabane, "Shut up or I'll hit you."

"Mou Houki-chan!" the older sister pouted, "You already hit me!"

"Tabane, introduce yourself." Chifuyu ordered the woman with the usual commanding tone.

"Mou, Chi-chan, that's too troublesome." She then spun herself around and made peace signs with her hands, "Hello, I'm the Tabane the genius, that is all!"

"Tabane…" Rin looked at the woman with her jaw down, "You mean THAT Tabane?"

"The creator of the IS." Cecilia said with her mouth wide open as well, "Tabane Shinonono."

Laura on the other hand already knew her as well, like Naruto, Tabane was known for trying to hack into Blacklight's network only for Lloyd to counter that with a fake network for her to hack that has nothing but a monkey dressed in a circus outfit, banging a few cymbals. To this day Blacklight has the only network Tabane has yet to hack, and Lloyd has no intention of ending that streak… ever. The only person to match Tabane in intelligence and skill was Lloyd Asplund, and Lloyd Asplund alone.

"Now behold!" Tabane pointed to the sky to see a diamond shape capsule slam onto the ground, "This is Houki-chan's personal IS, the Akatsubaki! It's a fourth-generation IS handcrafted by me, and me, and me, and me, AND ME!"

"Fourth-generation?" Cecilia muttered, "All the other countries still have experimental third generation ISs!"

"Don't be so surprised." Tabane chided, "I'm the Tabane the genius after all! Now Houki-chan, let's get you fitted into your IS."

"Might as well get ours as well." Naruto said to which Laura nodded, the blonde then raised his left arm and pressed a button on his gauntlet, prompting the two large containers to open, revealing two foreboding machines armed to the teeth, the one on the left had folded wings on its back with what looks like to be missile launchers attached to them. The one on the left, had a large cannon on its right shoulder, and both of them also had what looked like to be automatic weapons each hand. Both were also slightly larger than an IS.

Chifuyu could only look on in shock as this was the first time she had seen such machines, no doubt Blacklight was hard at work competing with the IS once again, and this time they had done it again.

Naruto turned around to see two women who had just arrived, both of them had long crimson red hair and violet eyes, one in her early forties and the other in her early twenties. What gave him a surprise was that the older woman was pushing a stroller where a baby was in it. He then grinned when both their faces had looks of shock. So he twisted his upper body to face them and waved…

"Yo."

[Outro: Star Driver OST – GRAVITY Ø by Aqua Timez]

**NA: Hehehehehe… oh this is going to be fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think it's going to be a running gag of Lloyd and Tabane in a heated debate of who is the better genius.**

**Another Thing, link to the song since all Youtube has are Nightcore versions: **** www . jpopsuki . tv/video/Aqua-Timez-GRAVITY-%25C3%2598/f22de4629eb51b78b22e14d0e72654ac (Just removed the spaces)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Armored Core 4A for the WIN!**

**I'm not even going to bother telling you who the new arrivals are as you already know who they are.**

**On the side note, I finally bought Verdict Day.**

**CIAO!**

**Here are the specs for the Aaliyah-N and Aaliyah L:**

**Name: Aaliyah-N**

**Head: 03-AALIYAH/H**

**Core: 03-AALIYAH/C**

**Arms: 03-AALIYAH/A**

**Legs: 03-AALIYAH/L**

**FCS: INBLUE**

**Generator: 03-AALIYAH/G**

**Booster: Custom Fitting (Fanfiction exclusive, sorry 4A players)**

**Arm Unit R: 051ANNR Machine Gun**

**Arm Unit L: 051ANNR Machine Gun**

**Back Unit R: Custom Wings and Missile Launchers (FF Exclusive)**

**Back Unit L: Custom Wings and Missile Launchers (FF Exclusive)**

**Fighter Mode**

**Name: Aaliyah-L (Starter Rayleonard Aaliyah NEXT from For Answer)**

**Head: 03-AALIYAH/H**

**Core: 03-AALIYAH/C**

**Arms: 03-AALIYAH/A**

**Legs: 03-AALIYAH/L**

**FCS: INBLUE**

**Generator: 03-AALIYAH/G**

**Main Unit: 03-AALIYAH/M**

**Back Unit: 03-AALIYAH/B**

**Side Unit: 03-AALIYAH/S**

**Over Unit: 03-AALIYAH/O**

**Arm Unit R: 051ANNR Machine Gun**

**Arm Unit L: 03-MOTORCOBRA Machine Gun**

**Back Unit R: SULTAN / STHENO**

**OMAKE: KURAMA**

Naruto had decided to visit an old friend in America, a certain orange haired idiot that liked to wear fox ears and fox tails… he didn't know why, and neither did he want to know. The blonde opened the door to find his orange haired idiot of a friend sitting on a couch with four other women. "Ah…"

Kurama sat there with a wide smile on his face, "Naruto! You're here early."

"This place is wreck." Naruto pointed to the mess on the floor and the table, "Who are these girls?"

"Their hookers, so it's fine."

The blonde simply deadpanned at his friend, "What the hell is this!?"

"Oh where are my manners." Kurama palmed his forehead and introduced the women with him, "Naruto, this is Angelique, Heavenly, Shirene, and Sovagna Blanc." The orange head chuckled and placed an arm around two of them, "I love you girls, you know somewhere out there are four terrible fathers I wish I could thank for this great night-"

*SLAM*

Kurama saw the door closed with Naruto missing, "Awww… oh well, more for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: PEW PEW PEW.**

**Note: The Aaliyah AC will be five metres tall, pretty much two to three metres taller than an IS, depending on which IS we are talking about. So I am using the AC sizes of Armored Core V and Verdict Day.**

**Yes from now on I will be using the term AC as they are an entirely new machine in this story.**

**Chapter 5: First Raven**

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze stood there wide eyed at the face she hadn't seen in four years, who is also a person she hadn't spoken to ever since he broke of contact with the family two years ago. Below her in a stroller was her one year old daughter Ushio, who had blonde hair much like the young man she is looking at.

"Yo."

She nearly jumped when she heard his voice, it was much deeper than what she remembered, but there was no doubt about it, that young man is her son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Naruto." Her eldest child and daughter Ayane found her voice and spoke his name.

"Nee-san." The blonde male replied in a somewhat cold voice. "Been a while."

"Four years."

"I've been busy." He shrugged as he went to the computer attached to his machine's container. "After all the life of a mercenary can be quite, busy."

"You're with _them_." Ayane spoke out with saying the last word with a hint of venom, "And then actually went to piloting their machines, just what are you trying to prove?"

"That I can be just as good, if not better than you!" he snarled while not leaving the computer's side as he ignored the worried looks from Laura and Charlotte as well as the stunned looks of the others with them. "Then I will show dear old _dad_ of the mistake he committed. Now if you'll excuse me, it's about time to test my new unit." The chest of the Aaliyah-N opened wide to reveal a seat within it as well as controls.

Kushina tried to say something but was drowned out as she watched her son step into the machine's cockpit and close. Her eyes just stared as the machine begun to move upright, standing at an impressive five metres in height with weapons and equipment that could most likely tear an IS apart, that part worried her as she knew how much both Uzumakis and Namikazes worshipped the IS, and the latter happens to be a huge IS producer. Just over a year ago she gave birth of Ushio, and in that year she had become extremely overprotective of her, she did not want to lose her like she did with Naruto, she was thankful it was a girl, were it a boy he would have been ostracized by the two clans.

Houki who was in her new unit the Akatsubaki flew up into the air at an extreme speed. And to everyone's shock – excluding Laura and Charlotte – the Aaliyah-N flew into the air at an equal speed and actually caught up with the red IS.

"Houki, how about a little spar?" Naruto asked through the radio.

"Fine by me." The brown-haired girl grinned as she drew her swords, Amatsuki and Karaware.

Laura who had went back to working on her Aaliyah-L simply did not even bother watching her brother, while it is a spar, she knew her brother was far superior in terms of skill. She was now calibrating the systems of her weapons, specifically the large shoulder mounted cannon on it. She was never much for speed unlike her brother and wanted more firepower, thus the Aaliyah-L was born. If there was one thing she loved more was that she loved to hit her enemies from a distance, a VERY long distance.

Back in the air Houki was left speechless at the speed the larger machine was displaying, it was unnatural for her. This larger unit was much more agile and just as fast as her IS, it was inconceivable as this was the IS made by her own sister, Tabane Shinonono. But here she was, trying to catch up to this monster's agility as it holstered its weapon and deployed a heat blade that clashed with one of her swords.

Down on the ground Chifuyu stared at the mock battle wide eyes, a machine created by Blacklight that is matching the speed of a fourth generation IS. This wasn't a Hardsuit, that much is certain as a Hardsuit was much more sluggish, much like Naruto's pervious unit the Ictus.

"Eh!?" Tabane screamed out, "That's not fair L-kun!" she was currently screaming at her cellphone, apparently she was speaking to the other genius and creator of the Hardsuit as well as these new machines, Lloyd Asplund. "Why didn't you tell me you made new toys?"

"…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Mou, fine!" she pressed a button on her phone, ending the call and then just pouted like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted, that's Tabane for you. "I can't get any anything out of him… again."

Everyone just looked on with Charlotte swelling with pride, while she herself was an IS pilot, that soon will change once she gets her new uniform. Personally she hoped France will drop its support for the IS.

"Orimura-sense!" Maya came running in with a phone in hand "Orimura-sensei! We got trouble!"

"Shinonono, Uzumaki… demonstration is over, come back down."

"Roger/Hai, Orimura-sensei." The both said in unison and immediately broke off and landed immediately back down on the ground.

"How was it, big brother?" Laura asked, and those very words got to the two Namikazes.

_'Big brother?'_

"As expected, Lloyd has really outdone himself." Naruto said as he got out of his unit, "We still need a name for them, they are hardly Hardsuits anymore."

"We'll think of one later." Charlotte said while handing her fiancé a towel.

_'So that's Charlotte Dunois.'_ Kushina thought as she looked at the blonde IS student, _'She's certainly quite the looker.'_

"Look at this!" Maya handed the phone she was holding to Chifuyu.

The instructor looked at the phone to see an alert, "Mission Task A, countermeasures have been deployed as of present."

"Countermeasures for what exactly?" Naruto asked her, "My radar is showing something fast approaching Japan."

"Test operation has been cancelled!" Chifuyu alerted them before turning to her younger brother, "There is something I want you to do."

"Huh?" Maya finally caught her breath and looked at the dark pinked woman, "Who is she?"

"Tabane Shinonono."

"EEEEH!?"

**~oOo~**

In the command center with Naruto and Laura in complete gear with their units waiting just outside, everyone was on high alert as they looked at the holographic map and monitors, "Two hours ago, a third generation IS called the Silver Gospel, join developed by the US and Israel was undergoing a trial operation when its user lost control. The pilot has been rendered incapacitated meaning she is being held hostage by the rampaging IS. We have been informed that it has escaped the observation area."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, typical for US to lose control of the situation, his blank look unfortunately made his older sister and mother uneasy as they looked at him with cold and calculating eyes.

"Using satellite imaging and tracking, we picked up the Gospel's signal two kilometres from here."

"It's headed straight for us." Naruto deduced, getting a nod from Chifuyu. "Seeing as it's it isn't far from here, what's its ETA?"

"We have roughly fifty minutes to handle the situation according to the directives of the academy's upper strata." Was the answer he got from the black haired instructor. She then motioned the map to initiate their planning, "The academy staff will initiate the blockade of the airspace as well as the waters using the academy's training machines. Thus, I will have the holders of those with personal machines to take care of the vital part of the operation."

"Excuse me?" Ichika spoke up as he was startled by his sister's words.

"Meaning…" Laura explained it to him, "we are to stop the IS gone amok."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Don't be surprised over every simply thing." Rin whispered to the surprised boy.

"Ma'am." Naruto began as he looked at Chifuyu straight in the eye, "Are you sure it's a good idea to let greenhorns handle the situation? I can gauge Lieutenant Bodewigs skills as you and I have personally trained her as well as Charlotte's, but I do not know the skillsets of the rest. I have barely seen Shinonono's skills as she had only gotten her personal machine today and the other two as well as your brother are wildcards even with the machines they have."

"Do we have any other choice, Lieutenant-Commander?" was the response of the dark-haired woman.

_'Lieutenant-Commander?'_ was the thought of the two red heads in the room, they had no idea Naruto held such a rank, especially in an organization like Blacklight.

"I suppose not." Naruto relented, "You are the current commanding officer as of this moment, so Laura and I will follow your orders as per directive."

Chifuyu nodded in gratification and then resumed their planning, "Now then, I'm starting the strategy meeting. If you have any other comments, please raise your hand."

"I have one." Cecilia raised her hand, "I'm requesting detailed spec data on the target IS."

"Fine." The instructor nodded, "But don't disclose its information. In any case of a leakage, you will be subjected to a trial by the court of inquiry and at least two years of surveillance."

"Understood." She then reviewed the data given to her and analyzed the weapons, "Special shooting model designed for wide-area extermination. Looks like it can conduct all-range offense like my IS, right?"

"It's specialized in both offense and agility, correct?" Rin asked next. "How troublesome."

"It kinda feels like this special armament is a ruffian." Charlotte analyzed it next, "I get the feeling that perpetual defense won't be so easy."

"This data doesn't reveal its combat capability." Laura deduced while cupping her chin, "We'll still be going in blind. Can't you conduct reconnaissance?"

Chifuyu shook her head, "That's impossible. This machine is still in hypersonic flight. You will only get one approach slot."

"That isn't much." Naruto muttered.

"If we only have once chance, this means we will need a machine that has a one-hit-kill offensive." Maya told them as she looked at the data.

Ichika nodded in thought and then realized as to who they were talking about.

"You're going to hit it with your Reirakubyakuya." Rin told him.

Laura nodded in agreement, "It can't be helped. The problem is..."

"How do we transport Ichika there?" Charlotte asked as she looked at her fiancé.

"Setup isn't complete." Naruto informed her, "Weapons are a go, but its hypersonic flight systems are still not complete, I need another 20 minutes, and we don't have that.

Laura then spoke up, "So we're going to need an IS that has the speed enough to get to the destination. My machine is outfitted for long range hitting, so its heavy weaponry will slow me down. We're also going to need an ultra-sensitive hypersensor."

"W-Wait a minute." Ichika interrupted them, "I have to go?"

"Of course!" everyone said in unison that threw him off. "Don't say it in unison!"

"Orimura." Chifuyu got her brother's attention, "This is not training, this is a real fight. If you don't have the determination, I won't force you."

Ichika clenched his fist as he did not want to disappoint his sister, "I'll do it."

"Good, as for the ones with a personal IS with the highest speed-"

"Wait a minute!" Tabane popped in through the ceiling, "Chi-chan! Chi-chan! A better strategy is forming in my head!"

"Get out!" Chifuyu ordered her while pinching the bridge of her nose, but that unfortunately did not work as the childish woman just shook her.

"Listen, listen!" Tabane just kept on pushing her, "This is definitely Akatsubaki's turn!"

"What?" Chifuyu for once actually wanted to hear this.

Naruto then turned to face Chifuyu with a straight look, "Commander, if this goes bad, Laura and I are mobilizing."

**~oOo~**

Naruto and Laura stood there out in the beach as they watched get pulled into a stretcher, Ichika had just protected Houki from a missile blast that wounded him greatly. Houki just stood there with a depressed look, as if she was blaming herself. They watched Chifuyu give out the orders and then immediately went back up to the command center.

He saw the fury in the woman's eyes.

"Laura…" Naruto silently spoke up.

"_Jawhol mein Komandant?"_

"Prepare for mobilization."

_"Jawhol mein Komandant."_

That queued them to head to their machines, they had to prepare to engage the rampaging IS.

The Ravens were finally birthed, and they are the first.

The First Raven.

**[Outro: Armored Core Verdict Day BGM DLC OST – Cosmos New Version]**

**NA: AWWWWW YEAH! The Ravens are finally here!**

**I bet all you Armored Core fans are happy, I know I am.**

**By the way, a thought came into my head after reading an Armored Core/Infinite Stratos fanfic, and it gave me the idea that what if Ichika wasn't rescued by Chifuyu when he was kidnapped ten years ago? What if an explosion caused him to suddenly transport him to the world of Armored Core?**

**What if he was Anatolia's Mercenary?**

**What if he had a daughter with Fiona and named her Chifuyu after... well Chifuyu?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**So other than that, the ending of this chapter is homage to Armored Core: Last Raven.**


End file.
